bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nou
Nou has recently became the Segunda Espada. Later he is taken control of by Yoshi and is apart of the Movement. After Yoshi's defeat he rejoins and becomes Segunda Espada once again. It is unknown if he is alive or not. Appearance He has dark yellow eyes. He is a very tall muscular male with yellow hair and yellow eyes. He frequently wears his glasses but takes them off during battle. He wears a black coat, boots and black t-shirt everywhere he goes. His mask remnants are on his right foot underneath his boot. His hollow hole is is underneath his collarbone. He seems to look very old. He has very distinctive facial features along with alot of facial hair upon him as he has a beard and very noticiable sideburns. Personality Yoshi is a very quiet individual, preferring to keep to himself. He rarely shows up at Espada meetings and dosen't really speak with his fellew espada (with the exception Persia and Ruiko Crozzeria, the two of which he looks up to).. He is later seen to be very and highly regarded by those younger than him. He is a spiritually religions man, knowing of the spirit king and fearing his power. While he is respectful to most, he harbors a deep loathing for the Shinigami, though the reasons for this grudge are unknown. His personality is very similar to that of the former Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. After Yoshi's death, Nou was bored and disappointed at the fact he had no strong opponents to battle. Because of the lack of challenge, he began to become more malevolent and coldhearted as he lost what made him him. Although it wasn't apparent as of immediately, he acted colder and refused to show positive emotion. Despite this, he still shows respect for his superiors and still acts as a father figure to his subordinates. History Not much is known about his past except for that he claims that he has slayed over 2000 shinigami. He was once a Vasto Lorde who spent his time wondering Hueco Mundo in search of knowledge, making him exceptionally different compared to other hollows, as most hollows only search for destruction. While in search of this Aizen greets him and deems him newfound powers with his hogyoku giving Nou what he has always searched for. Nou showed great respect for Aizen, and would die for him. He was soon promted to Espada by Aizen. Unfortunately he was unable to defeat a shinigami when he was sent on a mission to kill the Okuri family. Thus he was forced down to Pivaron Espada. In order to make it up to Aizen Nou had left once again to kill the family in the midst of night. He once again failed this mission, and left the espada in disgrace because of this. Around fifteen years later he finally murdered the head of the Okuri family Sometime before Aizen's fall he was sent on a mission. In which he murdered Seikatsu Okuri mother and years later his father. See this. Synopsis Master your Goals Arc, Movement vs Espada Top Arrancar of Las Noches Muteki vs Movement, Nou vs Fumetsu: Clash of Strength, Classic Battle Shinigami vs Hollow!, Invasion of Las Noches Powers & Abilities Immense Spiratual Pressure: Being a espada he has a great amount of spirit energy and it suprises that of other espada and is enough to overwhelm a shinigami if he is offguard. Sonido Master: He is a master of Sonido and has enough speed to keep up with the best of them. His speed is normally faster than a shinigami shunpo. He moves fast enough to leave behind several afterimages which he uses to throw off his opponents. Cero: He has a massive red cero in which is very powerful enough to literally engulf and kill a person easily. The speed and strength of his cero is near perfection. His cero is one of the strongest of all espada. Gran Rey Cero: Since he is a espada he has the ability to launch a cero exceptionally stronger than before one that only espada know and surperior to normal cero in every way. His gran rey cero is a large blue cero in which he can actually control after launch and can manuever which direction it goes much to his enemies dismay this move is almost impossible to dodge. Trueno Puno(lit. thunder fist): He created this move to defeat shnigami but it can be used on hollows aswell. It allows his fist to be consumed in lightning like spirit energy and allows him to move faster and punch aalot stronger. It can easily kill a foee who is not on guard and it can easily deflect kido and disrupt it from activating. This move is very fatal and its only known weakness is the after effect of it which burns the users hand slightly but gets worse the longer or more its used. Strength: He has immense strength and due ti his Hierro he prefers to se his hands in battle. He is very powerful and capable of demolishing foes with a single punch. Despite his age he moves very fast and he says he can launch up to 100 punches per second and is the strongest of all Espada. Hierro: His Hierro is very advanced and can withstand alot of damage. It is very difficult to get passed it and you have to give your body time to get used to it or else you can never stop his hierro. It would take even a captain awhile to pierce his skin and even then it only gets harder as he has revealed that his hierro becomes stronger the longer the fight. Garganta: Being a hollow he can literally tear open a hole and travel through dimensions similiar to how shinigami use their senkaimon. Highly Perceptive Combat: He is very aware in battle and stays on guard and very observant through battles, he tries to ignore his opponents as much as he can to make them angry and attack wildly, but he really is studying and observing his opponents moves very closely even keeping up with the pattern of their breath. He can tell whether his opponent is holding back or hiding something during a battle and can usually the real reason someone is fighting him. His intelligence knows no bounds as the hogyoku powers bestowed upon him by Aizen granted him a constantly growing amount knowloedge, giving him a vast range of intelligence making him one of the smartest charactes in bleach. Zanpakutou His zanpaktou is named Creciente Desesperacion (lit. Growing Despair) His zanpaktou has never been revealed in sword form as he states he don't need no sword to fight. In his resurreccion his hair becomes black. Resurreccion Special Abilty: In his resurreccion he grows in strength dramatically having every vein in his body pop out and appear on his now bulging muscles and torn shirt. He also gains a army of up to 2000 hollows representing those shinigami he slaughtered. He has also stated while fighting in his Resurreccion the surrounding area is enveloped by him and that gravity is increased when you are fighting near him, and that it is multiplied by 3. It is later revealed that the density that happens within the gravity is not that the gravity itself increases but that his Spiritual Pressure forces the air to seem heavy to his opponents. Super Regeneration: In this form his rate of regeneration is highly increased and his is allowed to grow back limbs and even organs(excluding heart) at a phenomonal rate and to almost perfection. Each time he heals himself his strength increases making him similiar to a pheonoix as evertime it is destroyed it can come back more powerful than ever before. He is even capable of destroying his entire body and recreating through the use of his regeneration. 'Dios Del Rayo:(lit. God of Lightning) '''Is a ability based off of Nou's former move Trueno Puno. It is a much more advanced form of this technique as it connects with the friction in the air. It then creates high speed lightning which surrounds Nou entire body repelling incoming attacks and making him exceptionaly stronger than before. He cannot be touched whilst in this form as anything that touches him will be fried from the lightning. He has been seen saying that. ''"This is a ultimate technique. Anyone who sees this move will be destroyed, their body being burnt beyond recognition. Your attacks will not beat me, you sword will not cut me. You will just sit there and await death at my hands". Quotes *''" Sometimes Espada are so childish"'' Trivia *He is the newest of the espada and looks to be the oldest of them all. *He has joined the Movement twice and both times he was under control from a outside force.